Sleepless Rituals
by Mable
Summary: After 1 starts looking in on 2 at night, watching him sleep, he starts to have trouble sleeping himself. It's only a matter of time when his fatigue will cause him to slip up, and he may even get caught in the act. 1x2, oneshot, Request.
**Mable: This is a request from a guest reviewer; I hope you enjoy! …I've been a little slow recently on writing and even this came out a day later than I wanted, but I finally feel like I'm getting stuff finished again. May this Writer's Block finally be over! ^-^ Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Sleepless Rituals_**

It had become a habit of his to check on the others at night. One wasn't nearly the tyrannical ruler that he once had been, and yet every evening he found himself peeking in to make sure that the Stitchpunks were in bed. Every night he found most of them sleeping and those who weren't he passed over with a small glance and perhaps a comment. "Eight, put that knife down and go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow," he would say. Or, "I hope you are not planning to sneak out, Seven. It's late, dark, and dangerous out there."

Out of everyone there was one Stitchpunk who seemed to constantly be awake when One did these nightly rounds, and that was always the Inventor known as Two. Two and One had different reasons for their late nights. One always strived to have everyone in their rooms before he headed to his own, even his guard, while Two spent his evenings continuing his daytime work. It seemed that recently the shorter male was working even more than before. Every day they were working on making the Library a sanctuary and every night he would trace maps and sketch plans.

" _He's going to exhaust himself if he keeps doing this,"_ One quipped internally and decided pointedly to call him out on it. Usually he just left the Inventor to do what he wanted, but it wasn't healthy in his opinion, so tonight he would address the issue. Yet as One peered into the Workshop for what was to be a normal night he found something much different. The candle was still alit, but Two was in his bed. Or more like on his bed with the covers lazily tugged part of the way over his body in an attempt to keep him warm.

The small bed was tucked into a nook of the wall and covered in a thick, navy blue blanket that looked almost quilt-like. A rather nice bed that was a bit small. From Two's position One assumed that he had suddenly fallen asleep after getting too tired. The Leader sighed a bit and crossed the workshop so that he could blow the candle out. At first he just noted it as another task that he needed to do, _"A leader has to always keep the sanctuary together_ ," but this all slowed as he got closer.

He stopped by the candle and looked towards the Inventor to make sure he was certainly sleeping. Two's body was faced towards the light and his face was clearly visible. The flame reflected off of the lenses of his optics, even as the shutters were closed in sleep, and he was curled in on himself. He looked fully serene and perfectly content with his comfort. One found himself taking a few steps forwards so that he could stare down at Two a little closer. He couldn't explain it, but he found himself eyeing Two with a certain interest.

That wasn't to say that Two wasn't normally interesting; he had always been a bit of an anomaly amongst the Stitchpunks with his mix of features, just not as obviously as Six was. One's slanted optics slightly widened in their adjustment to the darkness and allowed him to just see a bit better. Two looked so still, so lost in whatever dreams he was having, and it actually was quite inviting. Immediately One reeled back as he realized that he was thinking of what it would like to be in bed with _Two._

Frankly One had no trouble saying that Two's quirks drove him insane and for years he had simply put up with the male's behavior because he was intelligent and worked well as a healer. So it utterly terrified him that the thought would even pass for a second. _"I just need some sleep… I'm tired enough that I would envy any bed, that must be it."_ He quickly spun on his heel, blew out the candle, and hurried out the workshop to head to his own bed. Yet as One climbed into his own bed he felt a cold and empty feeling.

It nagged at him and drove him mad even though he couldn't identify what it was. That wasn't to say that One's bed wasn't more than adequate. While Two's was small and simply made, One's was large enough to fit even Eight and covered with velvety bedding of a crimson color. The quality of the bed didn't help the quality of his sleep; never had One had such a horrendous night's sleep. That night he tossed and turned, sleeping only a few hours before morning came.

This did nothing for his mood. The next day One was as aggressive as any Beast could possibly be. He hissed and snapped whenever he was asked a question, sat upon his throne with a growl on his face, and then burned out enough energy that he just sat there languidly. All of the other Stitchpunks kept to avoid him. That was, except for Two, and unfortunately it was the one Stitchpunk that One absolutely didn't want to see. Two came over to him halfway through the day asking about the Watchtower project.

"We're planning on starting tonight regardless of the weather. Hopefully we'll get something done and the rain waits until tomorrow to move in… One?" He quipped a brow as he noticed that One looked unusually dazed. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit under the weather yourself," Two chuckled good naturedly and reached a hand forwards to feel his forehead. Suddenly One's hand jumped upwards and grabbed the other's wrist before he could get too close. Though One was going slow enough that he only was able to stop Two's arm because the Inventor had reached forward cautiously.

"I'm fine," One insisted back, but his voice was clearly heavy with exhaustion. "Go ahead with the work." He then suddenly felt a strange disturbance in his middle. It was almost like a form of embarrassment, though One felt no need to be embarrassed. He released Two's hand and abruptly stood, swaying on his feet a slight bit. Two reached out for him but recoiled when One righted himself fully. "I'm fine. I'll be in my bedroom for a short while if anyone is looking. Tell the others that I'm not to be disturbed."

He then looked around for Eight and was confused to find him not there; he had been too absent minded to notice Eight leave earlier. "I'll tell them, but it may be best if I look you over before you go. You don't look well at all," Two explained in a clam but assertive tone. He was careful not to say anything that would send One off again, as the leader had done plenty of time that day already. The older male waved it off and continued to the hall. "I'm fine, Two. I just need some rest. Since Eight is absent you'll need to make sure that nobody interrupts me under any circumstances."

Two silently agreed and One retreated into the darkness of his bedroom. He quickly laid down in bed and managed to fall asleep for a few hours. He awoke at dark and got out of bed long enough to stretch his legs and do his nightly routing. It didn't feel like he had slept that long but it seemed that most of the Stitchpunks were, again, in their rooms with their lights off. One stopped at the workshop last and opened the curtain to see, again, Two in bed. However, tonight the candle was out and the room was drenched in darkness.

After a few minutes of fighting temptation, One wandered deeper into the workshop and slowly approached the bed once more. He couldn't see Two as well as before but could still make out most of the outline of him. Two was lying on his back tonight with his hands folded neatly on his chest. Again he looked as peaceful as could be. One even swore he saw a hint of a smile on the Inventor's lips which made his pulse quicken. _"What dream could he possibly be having that he's smiling in his sleep?"_

Again the embarrassment returned; One was envious over a Stitchpunk whose bed was much lesser than his own. He refused to even wonder again if it wasn't the bed that he envied. When he left he felt the nagging already begin and upon lying back down in bed he braced himself for a fitful night. It hadn't been as awful as the night before, but One awoke groggy and uncomfortable. Unlike the day before One managed to stay well awake through most of the day, but in the later afternoon the weariness started to set in.

He knew that the newfound sleep pattern wasn't doing him any favors and that eventually it was going to get to the point where he wouldn't even be able to stay awake. It didn't help that Two returned with a vengeance. This time he brought Five with him and they cornered One on his throne. "Something's wrong, One. You have never in all these years looked this exhausted," Two firmly announced and for a moment One was impressed with the shorter male's more forceful tone.

He attempted to again dismiss the prospect, but this time, with Five by his side, Two wasn't backing down. "I don't think you've been sleeping," he accused and One became defensive. "I have been sleeping fine." Two immediately retorted back, "No you're not. I know you are not." A bit of One's edge managed to return and he roused himself enough to scowl. "And what evidence do you have? The last time I checked you were asleep last night." He took it a step further, "Unless you are personally watching me sleep then you are simply assuming."

Suddenly One felt a drop in his insides, like a cold weight. Of course it was because his wording had been unintentionally revealing. As it was him clearly watching Two at night; in that second it dawned on him that this had to be the catalyst for the awful sleep he had been getting. Two didn't catch on to that, but he caught onto something else. "…But you're awake late enough to know I'm asleep, and I have been working late." Now that he was caught in his own words One's defensiveness grew, "Perhaps I am just weary from the constant flittering around you two do."

He stood to full height, glared them both down, and when his optics lingered on Two too long he began to storm off. "If you two want a project then find it somewhere else!" Two and Five were left standing there. "Something is definitely wrong… Two, I think you're right about the sleeping idea," Five suggested with obvious concern. "What are we going to do? He's… Pretty reluctant." The Inventor nodded slowly as though lost in thought. "…Two?" The mentor looked to his apprentice and got a slight smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry yourself, Five. I'll prod him a bit more once he calms down… Maybe I don't even have to," Two's voice seemed to grow quieter towards the end and he returned to his thoughts. One didn't see either of them for the rest of the day and was too riled to try and sleep more. Instead he roamed the Library silently and attempted to hold back any yawn that tried to spring forth. Evening came once more; Stitchpunks one by one headed into their bedroom. One dismissed Eight early so that he could be alone on his throne to think, and his thoughts went to Two.

" _I was sleeping fine before I started this… Pattern. Maybe I am subconsciously comparing our sleeping schedules? Something, it must be something involving the pattern. Two will be fine on his own; if I head to bed without visiting him I'll break the pattern on my own."_ One stood from his throne, "Let this be the end of it." With that final mutter to himself he staggered towards his bedroom. Unfortunately breaking the pattern didn't help when he had every urge to go peek at Two. He wasn't even certain why he wanted to go look at the smaller male so badly.

He just wanted to see him, to make certain he was safe, to revel in the fact that he could look at him all night. "Damn it…" he growled out and tossed the blankets down before standing abruptly. He quickly hurried out of the room and down the hall. One insisted mentally that it would be a quick check and nothing more, and yet found himself losing most of his rationality as he entered into the darkness. He crossed over to Two's bed and could see the Inventor facing the other direction, curled on his side.

The leader moved closely and stared down at him. His slanted optics scanned over the male's gentle form in an almost affectionate way. Just as he was beginning to feel relaxed and was bracing himself for the nagging sensation, Two's head turned slightly and he spoke, "One?" One reeled back a few steps in alarm, a hand on his chest. "Good Creator, what are you doing awake?!" Dread overtook him when Two sat upwards and looked fully at him. Two's current gaze wasn't one of a Stitchpunk who just woke, it was one of an awake and alert Stitchpunk.

"What are you doing?" Two inquired innocently enough and stared with his wide and curious optics. One rushed to defend himself and unintentionally made his guilt hearable in his voice, "I was- I was doing my rounds, checking on everyone- On you- You could have fooled a Beast with how still you were!" He didn't answer any questions and Two's optics glanced downwards. "…One, don't lie to me… I know you were in here last night too and the night before." One clenched, his body went cold, and he froze to the spot without a word.

"I saw you when you put out the candle. I thought nothing of it, but since you've still returned and since you are now clearly having sleeping trouble… What is it? Please, be honest with me." The way that Two's voice held that warmth while still holding that clear knowledge was haunting. Two already knew everything and was determined what he knew was pure fact. One wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it. For the first time in quite a long while One caved and allowed himself to open to the piercing optics.

"I don't know," he admitted in exasperation and took the liberty of sitting down on the bed. "I don't know what's happening. I've become a stranger in my own bed; I barely sleep between the tossing and turning." One wondered if it was the fatigue that was loosening his tongue. "And why I'm in here- I don't honestly know. I just came in here to stare at you for no real reason…" He swore that Two had a strange look pass his face. A surprise and perhaps a green tint, but he didn't look directly at him.

Two leaned forward and laid a hand on One's back, "Do you think… Could it be that you're not comfortable sleeping alone?" One scoffed at this comment but didn't push the Inventor's hand off. If anything it certainly was a comfort. "That doesn't make sense, Two. I have been sleeping alone since we first took to the Cathedral." Two's optics dropped downwards for a split second anxiously before he squeaked out, "Regardless… would you like to stay with me?" He expected One to turn him down and felt a light blush on his face.

There was the green tint again. For a few seconds One could just stare at the light now partially illuminating Two's face. Once he realized he would have to give an answer he gave the first one he came to. "Yes," then he immediately added in, "but only for tonight. Only because I need the sleep." His breathing was uneven as he fought back any facial indication that he was embarrassed. He nearly lost compositor when Two gave him a tender smile, moving his hand to his and squeezing it. He then released One and scooted over.

The bed was, again, small. Two barely was able to move over at all and give One any room, but he still did so and One quickly slipped under the covers. The bed was warm from the Inventor's body heat and already One felt himself start to relax, even when Two was on his side facing him. One prepared to point it out, but then realized that Two was doing so because of the limited room, and decided instead to turn and face him as well. It was too dark to see much of anything, but One could clearly hear Two's soft breathing.

It wavered occasionally; Two was clearly suppressing his own bit of nervousness. It made it a little easier for One to relax knowing that they were both aware of how strange this was. Part of him wanted to speak and One couldn't make a single word. Instead he waited for a few silent moments and then reached out, laying his arm over Two and gently pulling him forward. Two lightly gasped and shuffled a little closer to accommodate the pull, soon against One's buckled front. He was just small enough that he fit comfortably in One's arms.

One couldn't believe how much Two's addition eased him. The nagging feeling dissipated completely and was replaced with a soothing warmth; even though his pulse was racing he felt like everything was simply at peace. "One?" Two quietly asked and One didn't answer, but dragged his hand down the others' back in one smooth motion. Two took this answer and continued quietly, "Good night." He soon relaxed and seemed to fall asleep in his arms. It didn't take much longer after this until One fell asleep as well.

Morning eventually came and Two awoke before One. It was his light movements that woke One and the leader shifted and eventually sat upwards in bed. He rubbed over his optics a little as the shorter male stretched a bit, unintentionally hitting the other's back because of the short space. "How do you feel?" At first One didn't answer; he just continued to rub his face tiredly and rouse himself. "Did you get any sleep?" At this question One finally answered and was almost a little surprised him.

"I feel… Fine. I slept a full night; which startles me as I could've fallen off at any time," he offhandedly remarked with a wave of his hand. Two chuckled in relieved, "It's not exactly a two person bed." One got a strange look before looking to Two, his optics laced with a surprising amount of adoration. He got a slight bit of a smile and spoke, "Then we will have to move into my bed." The smaller male's optics widened in surprise, "Your bed? One, we only slept together once. I-I doubt you'll want to share every night with me…"

"Two, I have had two nights of the worst sleep of my life," One pointed out. "Then last night… Last night was the most- One of the most… I have never woke so well rested." He finally got out and looked down to Two's hand resting on the covers. He fought with the urge to rest his own hand upon it. "I'm not risking it again, if you are willing to share my bed." His hand, the one damaged and recovered in the war, rested onto Two's and gave it a light squeeze. Two hesitated briefly to consider it, but then got a small smile.

"Well then, let's try it! We did well enough here…" He was still blushing and yet was smiling to the leader. The leader smiled back at his inventor. Then he suddenly exhaled, as though a sigh, and leaned closer. Two's optics widened as rough lips grazed over his cheek. "While we're at it," One quipped in amusement, speaking against the fabric of his cheek, "let's try this as well." Maybe it was the good night's sleep spurring him on, but the way Two sighed at the touch was more than enough reassurance.

That sealed the deal between them and that night Two began staying in his room. Every night from that point on they shared a warm bed and every morning One rewarded Two with an affectionate gesture. One still occasionally watched Two as he slept, but now that they were sharing a bed he could do it as much as he needed to. It nearly became his favorite pastime.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: I actually had a typo that managed to stick around through editing where I accidently typed 'fun' instead of 'fin'. I'm glad I caught it, because with the ending paragraph, that might have sounded… XD Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
